Therapy
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Rook Family comes for a visit, Mikey tries his best to stay on their good side. Meanwhile, Rook Blonko spends time with his old girlfriend.
1. Pep Talk

Mikey was in the Crimson Dragon's arcade, playing a shoot em up game.

"Take that zombies, take it. You take what I give you." said Mikey.

The zombies in the game are being blasted and everyone is seeing this all the humans and aliens.

"Huh that turtle sure is good." A Female said.

"Of course I'm good. By the way, who's talking?" said Mikey.

Hands than covered Mikey's eyes.

"Guess who?" said the same female voice.

"Hey, the zombies are coming." said Mikey, "Rook Shim?"

Turns out, it was Rook Shim.

"Correct." said Rook Shim.

Rook Shim removed her hands from Mikey.

Mikey smiled.

"Hey Rook Shim what brings you here?" Mikey asked.

"Just checking to see if you weren't to busy dealing with a zombie apocalypse." said Rook Shim.

"I'm busy dealing with a zombie apocalypse." said Mikey, "These things keep on wanting brains."

"_Game over!_" said the game.

Mikey is shocked.

"Oh come on." Mikey said.

Rook Shim smiled at her boyfriend.

"Now you're free." Said Rook Shim.

"Hold on." Said Mikey.

He put his hands inside his shell and started feeling around before putting his hands back out.

"Great, wasted my last quarter on this game. I've been playing it for 6 hours straight." Said Mikey.

Rook Shim is shocked.

"Six hours?" She asked. "Impressive."

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks honey." He said. "So what brings you here to the arcade?"

"Not much, just to see if you wanted to meet my father." Said Rook Shim.

Mikey is shocked.

"Your father?" He asked.

"Yeah, so are you free?" said Rook Shim.

Mikey pulled out his T-Phone and pretended to check his schedule.

"Can't, I'm booked." Said Mikey, "Oh wait, I have an opening.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Great he and the rest of my family will arrive tomorrow." Rook Shim said.

She left, leaving Mikey nervous.

"Oh boy." Said Mikey.

Later, he walked into the mansions living room and sat next to Sonic, who still had his cast and crutches next to him on the couch.

"So what's the problem?" said Sonic.

Mikey became confused.

"What makes you think there's a problem with me?" said Mikey.

"I could smell it coming." Said Sonic, "Plus, you need a bath."

Mikey smelled and knew Sonic was right.

"Your right Sonic I do need a shower and something is wrong." Mikey said.

Just then GDN and the rest of Mikey's brothers, Ben and Rook Blonko entered the living room.

"What is the matter Mikey?" Ben asked.

"Rook Shim expects me to meet her and Rooks entire family." Said Mikey, "And I'm pretty shaken up about it."

Rook and Ben are shocked.

"Please how bad can they be?" Raph asked, "I mean we met them on Christmas."

"About that." Said Mikey.

**Flashback**

Mikey was at a rave with Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and Sam Alexander.

**End Flashback**

Everyone seemed shocked.

"You were raving with Peter Parker?" said GDN.

"They had pizza." Said Mikey, "How could I resist?"

"Guess that makes sense." Donnie said.

"Agreed." GDN said, "But still how bad could Rook Shim's family be?"

Rook and Ben looked at GDN.

"Rook Da hates me for ruining the Amber Ogia rocks." Said Ben.

"It's the Revonnagander way." Said Rook.

"Glad I'm a Mobian." Said Sonic, "We're just like humans in many ways. We choose what kind of people we are. We could be farmers, business men, or warriors. I chose the latter path."

"Still nervous about meeting the entire family." Said Mikey.

Sonic placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm nervous about going to Canada to meet Gwen's mother and brother." Said Sonic.

Ben than realized something.

"By the way, where is she? She wasn't here for three days." Said Ben.

"In Canada visiting her mother and brother." Said Sonic.

"That would explain why we have not seen her for a while." The Purple masked turtle said.

Mikey sighed and Rook saw this.

"Don't worry about it, my father could be stern, but he's well meaning." Said Rook.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Said Mikey.

"He needs the help of a pro." Said GDN.

"Scratchansniff?" said Sonic.

"Yes. Yes it is." GDN said.

Sonic stood up and grabbed his crutches.

"If you're going somewhere, can you take me to the hospital? Hutchison is going to get this cast removed." Said Sonic.

"Sure thing dude." GDN said.

At Scratchansniff's office; Ben, Rook, GDN and his brother Mikey were there and Mikey was telling Scratchansniff his problem.

"I just started dating someone and she wants me to meet her entire family. I think that's jumping the gun a bit." Said Mikey.

"Tell me everything." Said Scratchansniff.

In the waiting room, Ben, Rook, and GDN were reading magazines.

"How do you know this guy?" Ben said to GDN.

GDN smiled.

"From Sonic." Said GDN.

"That explains how you know him." Said Rook.

"Indeed." Said GDN.

Ben than started to smell something.

"What is that smell?" said Ben.

He managed to smell it on Rook.

"Rook, why do you smell like Old Spice?" said Ben.

Rook smelled himself and became disgusted.

"The label said it was Axe." Said Rook.

Back at the mansion, Duncan managed to remove an Axe label, revealing that it's actually Old Spice.

"Sucker Revonnagander." Said Duncan.

Back at Scratchansniffs.

"What's with the cologne." Said Ben.

"No reason." Said Rook.

Back with Mikey, he was telling Scratchansniff everything.

"So that's how we got together." Said Mikey.

Scratchansniff smiled.

"Well your brother came to me for the same reason when he wanted help with his girlfriend and I think I can help." Scratchansniff said.

Mikey is shocked.

"Really?" The mutant turtle said.

"Yes just try and get along with her family and see what you all have in common." Scratchansniff said.

"Okay." Said Mikey.

He stood up and walked out the room and became repulsed by the smell.

"Why does it smell like a pizza that's been rotting in a dump for years?" said Mikey.

"Don't ask." Rook said.

GDN smiled.

"So bro how did it go?" GDN asked.

Mikey smiled.

"I think I am ready." Mikey said, "But can you guys help just in case?"

"Sure." Said GDN.

"Can't, I've got things to do." Said Rook.

With that, he left.

Scratchansniff walked into the waiting room.

"I still need my upfront payment." Said Scratchansniff.

He did some sniffing and became repulsed.

"And why does it smell like Bigfoot on the set of an Adam Sandler movie?" said Scratchansniff.

"Don't ask." Mikey and GDN said.


	2. The Rook Family

Back at the mansion, Rook was in the shower, trying to get the bad smell off. Spongebob entered the bathroom and became disgusted by the smell.

"Why does it smell like a bear taking a dump in the woods on that nature show hosted by Nigel Thornberry?" said Spongebob.

Rook poked his head out of the shower.

"You don't want to know." said Rook, "I'm trying to get this bad smell off."

Rook went back into the shower.

"Why?" said Spongebob.

"An old girlfriend will be visiting as well." said Rook.

Spongebob is shocked.

"You have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Back when I was still on Revonnah." said Rook.

"If you're going to spend time with her, you've got to get rid of that bad smell." said Spongebob.

"I've been trying to." said Rook.

"You're not doing a good job of it." said Spongebob, "I might have an idea."

Later, Rook had a car freshener around his neck.

"Seriously?" Rook asked.

"What? It could work." Said Spongebob.

He then saw CatDog walking by and grabbed Dog.

"Now we just need to test it out." Said Spongebob.

SpongeBob placed Dog by Rook.

"Dog can ya smell Rook for me please?" The sponge asked.

Dog is confused.

"Um sure thing." Dog said.

Dog sniffed and became shocked.

"What is that smell?" said Dog.

"It's a car freshener Dog." Said Cat.

Cat then became confused.

"Why are you wearing a car freshener?" Cat asked.

"Getting ready to spend time with my old girlfriend." Said Rook.

CatDog are shocked.

"You have a girlfriend?" They asked.

Rook smiled.

"Yes. Yes I do." Rook said, "Her name is Rayona and I had only eyes for her."

Cat and Dog cried.

"That is beautiful." The twin brothers said.

Rook smiled.

"Thanks. But I was taking long showers to get rid of a bad smell." He said and took the car freshener off and CatDog gagged.

"That's disgusting!" said Dog.

"Smells like a dead fish in a litter box!" said Cat.

Rook sighed.

"I know." Rook said.

Dog smiled.

"I know how about going in the pool and we poor tomato juice on you and the smell can go away." Dog said.

Cat is shocked.

"What good is that going to do?" said Cat.

"It's a suggestion." Said Dog.

Later, the pool was full of tomato juice and Rook was bathing in it.

"Is this even going to work?" said Spongebob.

Dog smiled.

"Of course. Works for any bad smell." Dog said.

Rook got out and smelled himself and is shocked.

"It worked." Rook said.

Cat is shocked.

"How about that." Said Cat.

Soon a spaceship started to land on the runway and Rook smiled.

"The family is finally here." Said Rook.

"There's just one problem." Said Cat.

"What?" said Rook.

"What are we going to do with all this tomato juice in the pool?" said Cat.

"We can always put the cover on it." Dog said.

CatDog walked off and came back with the pool cover. Spongebob jumped into the pool just before CatDog covered the pool.

"Seems like a smart idea to have him in the pool to get rid of the liquid in case the Revonnaganders remove the cover." Said Cat.

"Indeed." Said Dog.

Just then Rook's family and girlfriend came.

"Why do you have a covered swimming pool?" said Little One.

"No reason." Said Cat.

Rook Da removed the cover and saw a very big Spongebob who managed to absorb all the tomato juice.

"Hey Rook family, what a surprise." Said Spongebob.

Rook Da became confused.

"Why is he in there without any water?" said Rook Da.

"It's a way for me to get good luck." Said Spongebob.

"That and your son had a bad smell." Dog said.

"He's not kidding." Cat said, "He smelled worse than a sewer full of bears."

"Excuse me a minute." Said Spongebob.

He got out of the pool and went to the side of the mansion and returned with a hose in his normal size. He placed the hose in the pool and started to fill it up.

Rook's family was shocked.

"Huh I have to admit that is impressive." Rook Shar said.

"I'm gifted." Said Spongebob.

"Indeed he is." Said Cat.

Spongebob, CatDog, the Rook family walked off, leaving Rayona and Rook Blonko.

"Hello Rook." Rayona said.

"Hi Rayone." Rook said and blushed, "How was the trip?"

"No complaints." Said Rayona.

"That's good." Rook said, "So how about I give you a tour?"

"I like that." Rayona said.

With that they left.


	3. Dinner Time

Mikey, GDN, Debbie, Ben, and Rook Shim entered the mansion.

"Why are you here?" said Mikey.

"We live here." said Ben.

"Not you, that guy." said Mikey.

He pointed to Scratchansniff.

"For emotional support." said Scratchansniff, "And because I want to meet your girlfriends family."

"You better not be charging us for this." Said Ben.

Scratchansniff smiled.

"Oh don't worry. I won't." Scratchansniff said, "But why here and not your girlfriend's apartment?"

"My family is staying here for the weekend." Said Rook Shim, "Plus, this place is bigger."

"I see." Said Scratchansniff.

Debbie smiled.

"Well I can't wait to meet them." She said, "What can ya tell us about them?"

"Besides the fact that they are farmers?" said Rook Shim.

"Yes besides that." GDN said.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Rook Da is in charge of everything, Rook Shar wants to be a plumber." Said Rook Shim.

"Wow." Mikey said, "What about your other sister, mother and brother?"

"My other sister Rook Shi tends to mess around, my mother Rook Bralla is good to be around, and Young One idolizes Ben." Said Rook Shim.

"It's true." Said Ben.

The group saw that Mikey had his head in his shell.

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I saw that, I'd be rich." Said Ben.

"Yeah that still freaks me out and I lived with the turtles and rat for years." G said.

"Get your head out of your shell." Said Scratchansniff.

"I'm already nervous." Said Mikey.

G sighed.

"I don't blame ya. I was nervous when I met Debbie's family as well." GDN said.

Mikey popped out and is shocked.

"You were?" He asked.

"Of course." Said Debbie.

Mikey put his head back in his shell.

"This is different, one bad move and I'll upset Rook Da." Said Mikey, "He might have a different view point aliens and earth creatures getting together."

Ben and Scratchansniff sighed.

GDN smiled.

"Yeah well Debbie and I helped on Rook's farm while Rook Da broke his leg and he seemed nice to us." GDN said.

Rook Shim is shocked.

"You did?" Said Rook Shim.

"Who can blame us?" said Debbie.

Suddenly, Mikey poked his head out of the shell with an idea.

"Wait a minute, I could use the alien and earth creature relationship thing to my advantage." Said Mikey.

Everyone looked at him.

"Say what?" GDN, Debbie, Ben, Rook Shim and Scratchansniff said at the same time.

"Sonic and Gwen are dating, and Sonic's an alien." Said Mikey.

"Oh yeah." Said Ben.

"You mean Sonic the Hedgehog? He's my best patient." Said Scratchansniff.

GDN smiled.

"He was the one who told me about you." GDN said.

"I'll bet." Said Scratchansniff.

Later, the majority of the residents and the Rook Family was at the dining room table. Spongebob came into the room with four trays of lasagna. He put them on the table.

"Careful, it's very hot." Said Spongebob.

Duncan walked into the living room and saw the Rook Family.

"When did we start housing blue skinned Africans?" said Duncan.

Splinter smacked Duncan in the back of the head.

"Hey!" said Duncan.

"Show some respect to our guests." Said Splinter.

Duncan sighed and looked at them again.

"You know they look like our roommate Rook." Duncan said.

Rook Da looked at Duncan.

"All Revonnaganders look alike." Said Rook Da.

Mikey placed his head back in his shell.

Rook Bralla saw this and looked at GDN.

"Does your brother do that all that time Gold Dragon?" Rook Bralla asked.

"He's nervous." Said GDN.

He pulled out a needle and poked Mikey in the leg, but Mikey didn't come out of his shell.

"OW!" Mikey shouted.

Rook Shim's three siblings laughed at this and Rook Shim glared at her boyfriend's brother.

"His shell is like a night club." Said GDN, "Try and get him out of there, and he'll stay there enjoying the music."

The group heard electric music coming from Mikey's shell.

"See what I mean?" said GDN.

Duncan walked over to Mikey, pulled out a stick of TNT, lit it before putting it in the shell, and pulled out a cork and covered the head hole with it.

An explosion was heard in the shell, Duncan removed the cork and Mikey came out, covered in soot, coughing.

"Not a good time to be a turtle." Said Mikey.

He sees his girlfriend's family and they looked confused and he smirked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting here." Said Mikey.

"Let's eat already, the food's getting cold." Said Spongebob.

"Hold it, where's Sonic?" said Scratchansniff.

Tails heard his cell phone ringing and picked it up and saw a text from Sonic saying, 'I'll be at my girlfriends mother's house.'

"He's at his girlfriend's mother's house." Said Tails.

He saw another text from Sonic saying, 'I'm heading back home.'

"Scratch that, he's coming home." Said Tails.

Everyone became confused.

"When?" said Raph.

A blue blur ran into the dining room and sat down on a chair, revealing that it's Sonic without his cast and crutches.

"I'm back." Said Sonic.

He saw Scratchansniff.

"Doctor, a word in private." Said Sonic.

"Sure thing." Said Scratchansniff.

The two stood up and walked out the dining room.

"You better not charge me for this session since we're not in your office." Said Sonic.

"Don't worry Sonic, as of now I will be this manor's personal psycologist and therapist and for everyone it will be free." Said Scratchansniff.

"Wonder what it's about?" said Cat.

"YOU BELIEVE YOU KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIENDS MOTHER JUST BY SHOWING YOURSELF!?" yelled Scratchansniff.

"Guess that answers the question." Said Ben.

Scratchansniff and Sonic entered the dining room once more and sat down.

"You never killed her, you just shocked her very badly." Said Scratchansniff.

"That's why I'm pretty shaken up." Said Sonic.

Scratchansniff pulled out a pocket watch and gave it to Sonic.

"Just keep on hypnotizing yourself until you forget about the incident." Said Scratchansniff.

Sonic held the watch in front of his face and started to hypnotize himself. After a while, he forgot about the incident with Gwen's mother.

"I can't remember a thing in the past 45 seconds." Said Sonic.

Rook Da leaned over to Mikey.

"So you are Rook Shim's special someone. I forbid it already." Said Rook Da.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, that was quick." Said Shadow.

"Indeed." Said Courtney.


	4. Problems

With Rook Blonko and Rayona, they walked to the Crimson Dragon.

"This is one of Toon City's well known land marks, the Crimson Dragon." said Rook.

Rayona is shocked.

"Wow." Rayona said. "I'm impressed."

Rook smiled.

"Yep and the owner of this mall happens to be one of my roommates." Said Rook

Rayona is even more shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep he treats the people here at this mall as family and all who work here as family as well." Rook said.

Rayona smiled.

"Your roommate must be a real nice guy to do that Rook Blonko." Rayon a said.

"He is." Said Rook.

Just then their stomachs growled and the two laughed.

"I know of a place." Said Rook.

Later, the two walked into the Krusty Krab. They walked to Squidward.

"Mr. Krabs is taking over on Spongebob's day off." Said Squidward, "What can I do for you?"

"Two Krabby Patties." Said Rook.

Rook gave Squidward some money.

"Mr. Krabs, I need two Krabby Patties." Said Squidward.

Mr. Krabs held out two plates with two Krabby Patties.

"Here ye go." Said Mr. Krabs.

Squidward took the Krabby Patties and gave them to Rook. The two Revonnaganders went to a table and sat down.

"These are some of the greatest burgers ever." Said Rook.

Rayona ate some of the Krabby Patty.

"It is good." Said Rayona.

Rook smiled.

"That they are." Rook said.

Squidward sees this and smiles.

"Ah young love it is nice." He said.

Mr. Krabs also saw this and smiled as well.

"True." Said Mr. Krabs.

After the two ate Rook and Rayona went out of the Krusty Krab and with a full belly.

Later, they were walking to the front door of Toon Manor. They opened it up and saw Rook Da pushing Mikey to a wall while strangling him.

"GET THIS CRAZY OLD GUY OFF OF ME!" said Mikey.

"What is going on here?" said Rook.

"Seems like our little Romeo has done something to upset Rook Da. Mikey decided to keep on seeing Rook Shim." Said Randy.

Rook and Rayona are shocked and Rayona looked at GDN and Debbie and Rook Shim.

"Is this true?" She asked.

Debbie sighed.

"Yep." Debbie said.

Rook Shim is sad.

GDN went to Rook Da.

"Sir please my brother may be an idiot at times." GDN said.

"Hey." Mikey said.

"But he really loves your daughter and helps her at her Restaurant at my mall." GDN said.

Rook Da looked at GDN with a serious look.

"He could be doing unusual things to her." Said Rook Da.

He let go of Mikey, walked off and everyone heard a door slam very loud.

"Well, guess we got through to him." Said Duncan.

"I've never seen anything like this in all my years as a psychologist and therapist." Said Scratchansniff, "The only thing we could do is hope for things to die down. Or you can use my strategies."

Everyone looked at the doctor and Rook Shim looked at Mikey.


	5. Plans

The next day, Sonic was reading a book titled 'Getting People Closer Together, By Doctor Otto Scratchansniff'.

"That seems simple enough." said Sonic, "Keep the two locked in a room all day."

Later, he put Rook Da and Mikey in the game room before locking the door. He ran into the computer room, and saw a recording of Rook Da strangling Mikey, much to his shock.

Later, Sonic was reading the same book.

"That didn't work, must be something better in here that could work." said Sonic.

He read something else.

""e read something them with disguises." Said Sonic.

GDN saw this and is confused.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means I'm getting out of my comfort zone." Said Sonic.

Later, Sonic was poorly disguised as Scratchansniff, he was sitting on the recliner, and had Rook Da and Mikey witting on the couch.

"Today, we are going to get the two of you to get along." Sonic said in a German accent.

The two looked at each other shocked and confused.

GDN who was seeing this as well as Rook and his family are shocked.

"I don't believe it." Said Rook Blonko.

"I know, Sonic can speak in a German accent." Said GDN.

"No, he is wearing clothes, he never wears clothes. Even after he found out that Mobians wear clothes regularly" said Rook Blonko.

"No, he is wearing clothes, he never wears clothes. Even after he found out that Mobians wear clothes regularly" said Rook Blonko.

Rook Shar looked at GDN.

"I don't know about my father but I think your brother is good for my sister." She said.

"I know. Mikey may goof off at times but he can take things seriously at times. I mean I was the one who asked him to watch my mall and that is where he met Rook Shim." GDN said.

Rook Bralla smiled.

"I figured." Said Rook Bralla.

Little One saw something disturbing.

"We got a problem." Said Little One.

Everyone turned and saw that Rook Da was strangling Mikey again.

"Not again." Sonic said in his German accent, "Get me the incredibly bulky guy."

Ben as Rath entered the area and grabbed Rook Da.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ROOK DA, FATHER OF ROOK BLONKO, YOU EVEN TRY TO ASSAULT ANYONE IN THIS MANSION, AND I'LL NIT YOU INTO A SWEATER!" said Rath.

GDN came to the room and stopped Rath.

"Cool it Ben, you might kill someone." Said GDN.

Rath let go of Rook Da and pressed down on the omnitrix before it turned him back to Ben.

"I'm aware of that." Said Ben.

GDN turned to Rook Da.

"Look, why don't you come to my mall?" said GDN.

Rook Da sighed.

"Fine." Said Rook Da.

GDN and Rook Da walked out of the mansion.

"Now what?" Sonic said in his normal voice, "I've tried lots of ideas, but none of them worked."

"I have a plan. It's supposed to be my last resort." Said Mikey.

Mikey told Sonic his plan.

"You've been holding back on all of us." Said Sonic, "It's taking you this long to state my relationship with Gwen? You really are an idiot."

Rook and his family and Ben came in.

"Why is Mikey an idiot?" Rook Shar asked.

Sonic told them Mikey's plan and they are shocked.

"You could have told him that earlier." Said Rook Blonko.

"Even he agrees." Said Ben.

The other Rooks were confused.

"Wait, the Mobian is dating a human?" said Little One.

"Of course I am." Said Sonic.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Yeah well even if Mikey is an idiot I still love him." She said and hugged her boyfriend.

"How did you not think about that earlier?" said Rook Shar.

"I was going to use it if all else fails." Said Mikey.

"I'll bet." Said Rook Shi.

"Same here." Said Sonic.

"Considering that you have had that experience, why don't you talk to Rook Da about it?" Rook Bralla said to Sonic.

Sonic sighed and removed his clothes.

"Okay then." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked out of the mansion.

"I've got food in the fridge." Said Mikey.

Gwen soon entered the mansion and saw everything.

"What did I miss?" said Gwen.

"It's a long story." Said Mikey.


	6. End Grudge

In the Crimson Dragon, GDN and Rook Da were in Rook Shim's restaurant called Planetary Foods.

It was shaped like Revonnah on the outside with tables and booths.

"This is where your daughter works. She owns it." said GDN. "It is a Fancy restaurant with an outdoor theme."

Rook Da was impressed by the restaurant.

"Nice." said Rook Da.

"I know." said GDN. "Your daughter and my brother work hard here and my brother helps cook all the great food for this place."

Rook Da smiled and thinks about this but then had a serious look.

"But that still doesn't change my view on her relationship." said Rook Da.

Sonic appeared behind Rook Da.

"There's something I've got to show you sir." said Sonic.

Rook Da turned to Sonic.

"What?" said Rook Da.

"Sit down and I'll show you." said Sonic.

Rook Da sat down on a table and Sonic sat down on the same table. Sonic pulled out his cell phone and showed photos of him and Gwen in different places such as Whoopie World, the Lost Hex, Jamacia, and in the mansion.

"Who is that girl that you are with?" said Rook Da.

"My girlfriend Gwen." Sonic said, "She is a human."

Rook Da is shocked.

"You are dating a human?" Rook Da asked.

"Yeah, so far she's the only girlfriend I have who hasn't rejected me for being a hedgehog, or a Mobian for that matter." said Sonic.

"What are you saying?" said Rook Da.

"If my relationship with Gwen can work, than Rook Shim and Mikey's can." said Sonic, "You should give it a chance."

Rook Da thought about it and smiled.

"Okay, I'll give it a chance." said Rook Da.

Mikey and Rook Shim appeared. Sonic left the table just before Mikey and Rook Shim sat down.

"You have my blessing to keep on seeing each other." said Rook Da.

Mikey and Rook Shim smiled.

The next day, the Rok family and Rayona were getting ready to leave.

"See you soon." said Rook Da.

"Sure thing." said GDN.

The Rooks started to walk to their ship.

"Finally, now it wont smell like Revonnagander BO. They'll take their ship off this planet very soon." said Bugs.

Duncan chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that, I might have placed a time bomb in the ship as a joke." said Duncan.

Everyone is shocked.

"DUNCAN!" Everyone but Rook shouted.

The ship soon exploded.

Rook Da is shocked.

"What happened to the ship?" said Rook Da.

The residents saw that Duncan was gone.

"It exploded." said Bugs.

"Might as well stay here." said Rayona.

Spongebob had his cell phone out and started calling someone.

"Is this the Toon City Suites Hotel? Yeah, I'd like a reservation for six people under the name 'Giant Smurfs' today. The six people you should be waiting for are Revonnaganders." said Spongebob.

Cyborg inspected the ship.

"It'll take about three to four months to fix." said Cyborg.

"The stay will last for three to four months." said Spongebob, "You got all that down?"

"Yes I do." The voice over the phone said.

SpongeBob smiled.

"Great, the group is heading your way." Spongebob hung up his phone, "Made the reservations."

Shaggy pulled out the keys to his van and gave them to Rook Da.

"Take my van. I'll get it as soon as you get to the hotel." Said Shaggy.

"Where is this hotel?" said Rook Da.

Spongebob pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down lots of stuff before giving it to Rook Bralla.

"Follow those directions." Said Spongebob.

"Sure thing." Said Rook Bralla.

The Rooks and Rayona left.

"Whew, that was a close call." Said Cat.

"Why is that?" Rook Shim asked.

Winslow smiled.

"They were cat like. Creeping me out." Said Winslow.

"Revonnahganders are cat like, what are you going to do about it?" said Ben.

"Now what?" said Randy.

"Lunch?" said Spongebob.

"Ok." Everyone said.


End file.
